SouRin Drabble: Human Sousuke x Sharkmerman Rin AU
by annapotterkiku
Summary: Sousuke bắt gặp một sinh vật kì lạ dưới biển sâu. Hường, hường và hườnggggggggggggg :3
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **SouRin Drabble - Human!Sousuke x Sharkmerman!Rin AU

**Author:** rinisabottom

**Translator:** Anna Potter

**Pairing:** SouRin (Yamazaki Sousuke x Matsuoka Rin) – Free! Iwatobi Swimming Club

**Rating:** K+

**Language:** Vietnamese

**Summary:** Sousuke bắt gặp một sinh vật kì lạ dưới biển sâu. Hường, hường và hườnggggggggggggg~

**Permission:** Đã có permission từ tác giả.

**Original link:** rinisabottom . tumblr . c-o-m-/ post/95821821515/sourin-drabble-request-sousuke-meets-sharkmerman-rin

_**T/N:**_ Chết trong hường đi :yaoming:

* * *

Sousuke không rõ là ai trong bọn họ cảm thấy sốc hơn khi thấy người kia. Anh - một con người đang dần cạn ô-xy, hay con cá mập- không, người cá- không, cậu nhóc- _cái người _đang tròn mắt nhìn anh.

Họ sững người hồi lâu, cả hai chỉ cách nhau có vài thước và Sousuke khá chắc rằng chưa có trường hợp nào như_ thế này_ từng xảy ra trên Discovery Channel. Thứ sinh vật trước mặt anh bán người; nửa trên cậu ta là một cậu nhóc gần hai mươi cuốn hút và rắn rỏi... và nửa dưới là một cái đuôi cá mập xám dài.

Anh nhìn cậu chằm chằm cho đến khi phổi muốn nổ tung và anh phải vội bơi lên lấy chút không khí.

Thất vọng tràn trề lan khắp Sousuke khi anh thò đầu xuống mặt nước và nhận ra cậu người cá đã không còn ở đó nữa. Nhưng khi anh ngóc lên lại, Sousuke suýt đứng tim vì đôi mắt đỏ đầy tò mò đó chỉ còn cách anh có vài phân.

"Xin chào?"

Cậu tóc đỏ chớp mắt trước tiếng động, mở miệng định hít vào nhưng lập tức ho sặc sụa và thở khò khè không ra hơi. Vậy nên cậu thụp đầu lại xuống biển và ngước nhìn Sousuke từ dưới làn nước xanh.

Anh hít một hơi sâu rồi lặn xuống với cậu. Cậu người cá ở quá gần anh và Sousuke còn không nhận ra mình đang từ từ đưa tay chạm vào ngực cậu ta cho đến khi cậu nhóc đỏ mặt cắn cắn môi dưới.

Sousuke lướt tay anh xuống dưới, qua cả chỗ phần da người trắng mềm chuyển sang màu xám gồ ghề. Cậu người cá để cho anh chạm vào mình một lúc, đôi khi di chuyển để Sousuke có thể chậm rãi men những đầu ngón tay theo cái vây cá rồi trở lên lại. Cậu ta trông hơi xấu hổ khi Sousuke lướt qua phần ngực mình và giật mình lùi lại khi anh ôm lấy khuôn mặt cậu bằng cả hai tay.

Sousuke thả tay xuống, không chắc nên làm gì tiếp theo. Nhưng ngay khi đó anh cảm thấy một bàn tay túm lấy mắt cá chân mình, và anh nhìn xuống.

Cậu tóc đỏ đang ngang tầm mắt với đôi chân anh và đăm đăm nhìn chúng với vẻ thích thú tột độ. Vậy nên Sousuke để cho cậu ta chọc chọc xoa xoa da chân anh; cậu chăm chú quan sát mấy sợi lông chân trôi nổi trong làn nước và dường như thấy mấy ngón chân Sousuke thiệt là _buồn cười_.

Bỗng Sousuke cảm thấy bàn tay cậu ta giật lấy cái quần bơi của mình; anh kịp thời cầm tay giữ cậu lại trước khi quá muộn. Anh nhận được một cái nhìn bối rối từ cậu tóc đỏ và thốt nhiên, Sousuke chơt để ý rằng cậu ta trông thật dễ thương.

Sousuke cảm thấy mặt mình nóng ran khi anh suy nghĩ một hồi rồi quyết định cởi quần bơi ra.

Bây giờ thì đôi mắt của cậu người cá như suýt lồi ra khỏi mặt cậu ta vậy. Và Sousuke không chắc là cái nhìn đăm chiêu của tóc đỏ đang nhắm vào phần dưới của anh, hay là cái quần bơi anh đang cầm trong tay.

Hy vọng là cái quần bơi.

Cậu người cá mỉm cười rồi đỏ mặt.

Ok, vậy là không phải cái quần bơi rồi.

* * *

**END PART 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Sousuke và cậu người cá cùng n̶ắ̶m̶ ̶t̶a̶y̶ ̶n̶h̶a̶u̶ vượt qua rào cản ngôn ngữ~

**Original link:** rinisabottom . tumblr . c-o-m-/ post/100026268965/sourin-drabble-anon-request-sharkmerman-rin-and

**_T/N:_** tui muốn 1 em người cá Rin chu mẹt ơi ; v ;

* * *

"Sousuke. Tên tôi là Sousuke." - Chàng trai tóc đen nhắc lại câu nói lần thứ một trăm chỉ để bị lơ toàn tập vì cậu người cá đang bận tò mò liếm thử viên cơm nắm và nhăn mặt mỗi khi mấy hột cơm bị dính lên lưỡi. Anh nhìn tóc đỏ ngụp đầu xuống mặt nước vài giây rồi lại trồi lên, lần này thử rà lưỡi dọc mặt dưới của nắm cơm cứ như đang kiểm tra xem không biết vị của nó có ngon hơn xíu nào dưới đó không.

Rõ ràng là cậu nhóc ghét đồ ăn của con người, nhưng dường như cậu ta lại hình thành cái thói quen đi tìm Sousuke ở những bờ nước cạn và nhận hết mọi thứ anh cho. Cậu ta luôn liếm và gặm mấy mẩu thức ăn đến khi chán, rồi trả lại thứ đồ đã nhũn nước vào tay Sousuke với vẻ mặt khó chịu.

"Cậu chả bao giờ ưa mấy thứ tôi cho hết, vậy cậu nhận làm gì?" - Sousuke hỏi, mỉm cười khi cậu người cá ngước nhìn anh rồi bơi lại đủ gần để giụi đầu vào tay anh như một chú mèo bướng bỉnh. Và Sousuke cũng xuôi theo ý cậu, những ngón tay của anh đan vào mái tóc đỏ ướt sũng, nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu cậu vì anh biết cậu nhóc sẽ cười tươi rói và nhìn anh với đôi mắt to tròn có thể đánh gục bất cứ ai.

"Tên tôi là Sousuke."

Nụ cười của cậu người cá nở rộng hơn nữa và Sousuke chỉ biết thở dài. Anh bắt đầu nghĩ rằng có lẽ cậu nhóc đơn giản là chỉ thích âm thanh từ giọng nói của anh và nghĩ đến việc bỏ cuộc. Nhưng rôi anh lại làm thêm lần nữa, chỉ tay vào ngực mình với hy vọng nhỏ nhoi là tóc đỏ sẽ hiểu.

Nhưng anh chỉ nhận được mấy ngón tay của cậu người cá chọc chọc vào ngực mình và nhìn chằm chằm nó đầy hiếu kì. Thêm vài cú thọc nữa và cuối cùng lòng bàn tay của cậu nhóc áp lên ngực Sousuke, áp sát và ướt nhẹm nhưng cũng âm ấm và chỉ có _một chút_ kì quặc thôi, và cậu nhìn như thể vừa mới thắng xổ số khi Sousuke bật cười.

"Tôi tưởng chúng ta đã thôi cái trò sờ mó nhau từ ngày đầu gặp mặt rồi chứ?"

Tóc đỏ cười toe toét như thể cậu hiểu anh đang nói cái gì. Nhưng cậu không hiểu. Và rồi cậu lại phải lặn xuống nước để thở.

"Tôi là Sousuke." - Anh nói với khuôn mặt đang ngước nhìn anh từ dưới làn nước trong. Tay cậu người cá rời khỏi ngực anh và Sousuke quan sát cậu nhóc lượn vài vòng quanh anh, xáo động mặt nước và làm Sousuke phải phì cười khi cậu bơi luồn giữa hai chân anh.

Khi tóc đỏ quay trở lại, Sousuke cứ tưởng cậu muốn được xoa đầu hoặc nếm tiếp nắm cơm.

Nhưng cậu nhóc lại mở to mắt, mặt nhăn nhúm lại, và Sousuke chợt cảm thấy lo. Anh tiến tới trước, nhướn một bên mày vì cậu người cá nhìn như đang vật lộn với thứ gì đó.

"Này, cậu ổn chứ?"

"RIN!"

Sousuke chớp mắt và lùi lại; cậu nhóc lại bật thêm tiếng nữa.

"Rin!" - Cậu đằng hắng rồi tiếp tục, giọng vỡ ra, to tướng. - "Rin!"

"Rin...?" - Sousuke lặp lại và tóc đỏ liền gật đầu lia lịa. - "Tên cậu là Rin?"

Rin chồm tới trước và chộp lấy tay của Sousuke mà ấn vào ngực mình. - "Rin. Rin." - Cậu ta tự chọc chọc mình với bàn tay của anh.

"Ừ. Cậu là Rin. Tôi là Sousuke."

"Sew-kay!"

Sousuke khịt mũi nén tiếng cười, tay vò mái đầu đỏ. - "Ừ, đúng rồi."

"Sew-kay!" - Rin hét toáng lên, và nụ cười của cậu tươi tới nỗi nó làm cho tim Sousuke tan chảy một tẹo.

* * *

**END PART 2**


End file.
